fusswellfandomcom-20200213-history
Clues
Ideas for cryptic clues 1) The stealthiest of all Petes may have been born here but the ruins are open to fish. If each hobgoblin within would kill one monocular Easterner in the guild guarded by a Lady with a strong arm, how many of the latter would remain? 2) Locate the town founded by a villainous character born unto the shaky weapon of security's barbaric sister. Divide the year of foundation by the sum of the amount of letters in the town's name and the number of banks currently within. Who began their "project" in this year of the Fifth Age? 3) AH, this Zamorakian was killed in the temple built by level 85 smiths. How many monsters the killer left in their own tomb is what a weasel in a German tree, who has won an ear, hopes to achieve. From the north-westernmost corner of the rug in this gentleman's home, walk directly to the west. As soon as you're outside, go straight south until your path is blocked. Then, go west again until the total amount of steps you've taken equals the number you found in the killer's tomb. What is the code? 4) The amount of named aviantese minus the amount of ourgs currently alive. Multiply that by the Legends' Quest. Subtract the year in which TzHaar-Ket-Kad became a hero before dividing by the minimum amount of alive Zarosian Mahjarrat during the War of 164. Go to the building destroyed in this year of the Fifth Age - how many boots are inside it, player ones excluded? 5) Mod Raven's fearsome brothers stand guard in the temple of Brassica Prime. Follow the path of the brother with the greenest view then obey the flying featherwood in the first house. Your path is blocked by a two-armed soul of the world - head in the direction of the most fingers ignoring obstacles this time. To which wild monster does the least delicious of Mod Raven's brothers point? 6) Find the abyss near the Holy City. Follow the direction of the sign that isn't cancelled out by its brethren then switch paths according to the dullest wood of the sign's bigger brother. Teleport to Zamorak's altar inside. Which level are you in if you exit through that thing which the aberrant skeleton is looking at? 7) Go to the place where the grand rhombus exploded. Find the sharks in the domain marked by the electric pentagon. Count the Harveys then divide by the maximum amount of jumps required to get from the place where the last shanty is sung to the lair of maj William Thomas F, recipient of the Victoria Cross. Bring me this amount of fireworks - I am where your journey begun, in world 100! Solutions to the clues 1) Stealthiest of all Petes = Stealthy Pete = Solus Dellagar Place where he may have ubeen born = East Ardougne Ruins open to fish = Mother Mallum's lair Guerilla soldiers within = Hobgoblins in the dungeon Easterner = Cyclops Guild guarded by a lady = Warriors' Guild A lady = Laidee Answer: n(cyclopes) - n(hobgoblins) = 12 - 4 = 8 2) Security's barbaric sister = Litara Her shaky weapon = shaky spear = William Shakespeare A character born unto him = Claudius/Polonius The town = Lumbridge Answer: t(founding) ÷ (n(letters) + n(banks)) = 1937 ÷ (9 + 4) = 149 Melville Grayzag commenced his plan in 149. 3) Ah + Zamorakian + Rune (lvl 85 smithing) = Ah Za Rhoon Killer of Zadimus = Rashiliyia German tree = Baum Weasel Baum = Irwin Feaselbaum His home = Necromancer's Tower Answer: Irwin is an aspiring necromancer, so count the undead ones in Rashiliyia's tomb. This number is 19. Walk from the northwersternmost tile of the rug in the tower to just outside, then south until a bush blocks you then west until you've made 19 steps (can't continue anyway). The fairy ring code is DJP. 4) Named aviantese: Kree'arra, Geerin, Kilisa, Skree, Taw'paak, Gee'ka, Taka'ra and Armadyl, so 8 Named alive ourgs: Graardor and Zarador, so 2 Legends' Quest: number 50 TzHaar-Ket-Kad fought the Battle of TzHaar City in 65 Zarosian Mahjarrat: Azzanadra, Wahisietel, Jhallan, Sliske and Akthanakos, so 5 (((6 - 2) x 50) - 65) ÷ 5 = 47 Answer: The amount of boots in the Mage Training Arena is 16 (four wizards and four charmed warriors) 5) Mod Raven's fearsome brothers = scary Mod Crows = scarecrows The southern one sees the most cabbages. Follow its view to the house with the sink. Flying featherwood = arrow The bolt on the first floor points north. There is a tree with a split trunk north of the house. The western one has the most branches. In the cabbage field near Melzar's Maze, the scarecrow within the onions (onions < cabbages, obviously) points towards the hobgoblins northwest. Answer: Hobgoblins 6) Holy City = Senntisten Abyss = Tolna's Rift There are five warning signs there; two pairs point in opposite directions, cancelling one another out, while the fifth points southwest. Bigger brother = Signpost Dullest wood = Thingy without a loadstone icon; north Hole = Tunnel of Chaos Zamorak's altar = the Chaos Altar Aberrant skeleton = a skeleton with a different examine text than the other two Answer: His eyes are pointed at a portal. Going through leads you to level 13 Wilderness, so 13. 7) Grand rhombus = Seren The place where she exploded = Isafdar Sharks in the domain = Shark fishing spot near Camp Iorwerth Harvey = Easter Bunny = rabbit Place where the last shanty is sung = Meiyerditch coast (The Last Shanty plays there) William Thomas F = Kael Forsgaw Lair = Myreque hideout Answer: n(rabbits) ÷ n(jumps) = 9 ÷ 9 = 1 Bring me a single set of fireworks from Diango.